My Disorder
by Izzyndawnfan12
Summary: What happens when Mike tells Zoey about his multiple personality disorder?


Mike's POV My entire body is sweating. My eyes full of fear. How am I going to tell her about my disorder? Will she still love me? Or will she just dump me, like all of the other girls I've ever dated! I'm shaking. I've never felt like this before. It's probably because I've never met anyone as amazing as Zoey. Her shiny, moist lips. She's the greatest kisser on the planet. I love how she tucks her hair behind her small ear. She wears her own unique clothes, that's another reason why she stands out to me.

"Mike. Is everything okay?" I hear her voice calling me. No. Nothing's okay. I can't take the pressure. I don't know how to tell her! I feel like jumping off of a cliff. But I could never do that. I would never leave Zoey in tears.

"Uh, everything's fine. Zoey, I really need to ask you something!" I nervously reply. Her face immediately becomes puzzled. I wonder how she will react to everything.

"What is it Mike? You can ask me anything. You know that." she tells me. I've just become one hundred times more nervous. "Alright Mike. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm absolutely fine!" I guilt fully tell her. I hate lying to Zoey. I just feel terrible doing it. I have to say it. "What would you do if I told you that I have this disorder which makes me change into multiple personalities such as Svetlana, Chester..." I immediately stop talking as she tilts her clueless face.

She sighs. "Oh Mike. So you really aren't acting? You have some sort of disorder which is causing this?" I nod. Endless drops of sweat drip down my face. "I honestly don't know. I don't think I could handle it. I don't want a Vito constantly talking about the dreaded Anne Maria. I don't think I could handle a Russian gymnast jumping all over the place. I don't think I could handle a cocky miner dude. I don't think I could handle a frustrating old man."

I let out a deep breath. I know she doesn't want to be my girlfriend anymore because of my crazy disorder! "I guess I'll be on my way Zoey. I just want you to know one thing." I immediately stand up causing Zoey's head to slip off of my sholder.

"What is it?" the heartbroken girl asks me.

"I love you." I tell her, and walk right outside of her bedroom door.

Zoey's POV

I can't believe all of this is happening! I always suspected Mike wasn't really acting. But I can't handle various personalities all the time! It makes me heartbroken knowing I won't have that guy who actually cares for me, and listents to what I say by my side anymore. He was the greatest guy I've ever met. I should've told him I'm fine with his disorder!

"Mike! Stop!" I call out to him. But it's too late. I already see him waving goodbye to me from outside of my bedroom window. I just lost the most amazing guy on the planet. Tears drip from my watery eyes. I love Mike. I love him so. I'm grief-stricken to see him go.

"I am so stupid!" I slap myself. Why did I do this? Why can't I just accept him for who he is? I will miss his cute smile, especially the gap between his teeth. I'll miss his rockhard abs. I'll miss his perfect hair. I'll miss his caring, sweet, romantic personality.

Mike's POV

I arrive at my front door, ringing the doorbell. That's right. My mother never answers the door when she's cooking. I pull out the spare key from under the dirty doormat, full of dust. I've always wanted to get a new one, but there was no point. I immediately open the door, and dash upstairs, ignoring my mother's loud calls.

I run up into my bedroom, staring at my medal for ballet. Svetlana won me alot of things. I pull a soft smile. I then open my secret box, revealing a long athame. I've never used it before. It's shiny. I don't even know why I took it. I stick it in my pocket, and run to the bathroom, still ignoring my mother's precious calls.

I lock the door, and turn on the lights. After softly placing my special knife on the counter, I turn on the bath tap. "I am so sorry for doing this Zoey. I don't want to put you through such pain knowing what I'm about to do to myself.

I eagerly wait for the bathtub to fill itself of water. I turn off the tap and start taking off my clothes. I have to do this. I must stop thinking about the emotional pain. I've already planned to do this for awhile. I can't chicken out of it. After stripping myself, I grab the knife and lie in the warm bath water.

I felt so relaxed, but nervous at the exact same time. "Here it goes Mike." I say to myself, as I slowly lift the knife. I can't do it. I can't kill myself. It's all too much! "What was I thinking?" I drop the knife, only for it to accidentally stab the wrist of my left hand.

"Blood!" I scream. I can't handle blood. The sight of blood only makes me do one thing. Faint. No matter where I am. I just faint. I cry, but immediately black out, as my entire body slips underneath the water.

Zoey's POV

I ring Mike's doorbell. I can't loose our perfect relationship. I cry inside, as I wait for his mother to answer the door. Relief fills my body, when someone finally answers the door.

"Yes, Zoey?" his mother asks me. I tell her, "I really need to speak to Mike!"

"That's odd. Mike just ran upstairs and wouldn't answer my precious calls. He always answers me. Something is definately wrong!" she says.

"That's what I'm here to fix!" I tell her, and quickly duck beneath her arm, and run up the steps. I must tell him how I really feel. I want our relationship to last forever. "Mike! Mike!" I cry out, but get no answer. I dash up into his bedroom, and see his special drawer open. I never knew what was inside of it.

I then notice a light underneath the bathroom door. I quickly drop to the floor, and can slightly see his clothes on the ground. "Mike! Are you in there?" I get no response. What if he has drowned? I try desperately to open the door, but it's been locked. I must save him. I lift up my foot, and kick the door open.

"Mike!" I scream, noticing his body underneath the red water. "Someone! Come here quick!" I scream out loudly, as I sprint to his body. I pull him out of the bath, and notice blood coming from a wound on his wrist. I check his pulse. Nothing. No signs of life on him.

"He's not breathing!" I scream louder. His mother finally comes barging in. "No! This can't be happening!" she cries out. Tears both drip from our eyes. I move out of the way, desperately watching as his mother tries to revive him with CPR. I ring the ambulance with my cell phone. There's still no sign of life.

"Mike. Please! Wakeup!" I cry. Why did this all have to happen? I should've kept him, even though if he has a crazy disorder. I can't handle the pressure. I spot a knife inside the bathtub. Will I do it? Kill myself to end the stress. I grabbed the knife. I did what I had to do. And that is when I heard his mother cry even louder.

The End 


End file.
